1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera that allows a user to select different shooting modes, and more particularly, to a reproduction display mode of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional digital cameras provided with a plurality of shooting modes are often provided with a simple shooting mode for beginners in which shooting can be easily performed, in addition to a normal shooting mode. In the simple shooting mode, when a user presses only a shutter button, the camera determines and automatically sets shooting conditions appropriate for a scene, and performs shooting. The simple shooting mode is designed so that beginners can easily perform shooting operations with less operational errors and worries.
Further, general digital cameras include a display device such as a liquid crystal display, so that captured images can be checked on the spot.
In a technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-120225, captured images are displayed in a reproduction mode in a digital camera equipped with a shooting mode dial for switching shooting modes. Filter processing of the images which a user wants to display can be performed by displaying the images corresponding to the selected shooting mode which is selected with the shooting mode dial.
In such a conventional camera, however, there may be an issue that while a simple operation mode for shooting is provided, consideration for beginners is not given to the reproduction mode for displaying the captured images.
In a technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-120225, a simple and explicit classification method for displaying captured images is provided by utilizing the shooting mode which has been set during shooting in the reproduction mode.
However, consideration is not sufficiently given to reducing difficulty in the operations which beginners have to understand in the reproduction mode, and decreasing cases where beginners make a mistake in performing processing which is difficult for them, such as image erasure and editing. In other words, the conventional digital cameras have not yet reached a point where beginners can easily operate the camera without worries in the reproduction mode.